Omega's dream
by Kindred01
Summary: Eggsy is an omega werewolf who is thrown into prison where he meets alpha Harry Hart who happen's to be mob boss.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry was busy looking down at his phone, it wasn't mean to have it but as the guards are in his pocket any way he could do what he like apart from escape… yet… he thought. But then there was a soft fresh smell that made his wolf shiver and forced him to look up. To see the most beautiful omega wolf pup walking though the mess room, he had two fluffy wolf ear sat on top of his head and a softly brown furry tail it was clear as day that this pup was an omega.**

 **The smell was over powering and he could see that he wasn't the only alpha looking at this teen. He watched an alpha push passed him and grab his arm. The boy snarled and bite this Alpha's hand making the man pull back and cry out. Harry let out a laugh as the Alpha snarled back at young man who walked off. He watched the boy turn away holding himself and it dawned on him that prison guards must have had their fun with him first before pushing him into general population. It wasn't often you see an Omega in prison, sure it wasn't unheard of Omegas stealing or conning people out of their hard earnt money, it wasn't even unheard of a Omega killing someone but to have then in an alpha prison that was unheard off.**

 **Harry turned to the man next to him a tall thin-ish wolf who knows every guard and inmate that comes and goes from the mad house "Who is the new boy?" He asked, Cola looked up at the turquoise eyed wolf and hummed.**

 **"He calls himself Eggsy but he really is called Gary** _**Unwin, he was locked up because he killed his mother. But the rumour has it was his step dad who done it. But for some reason the police won't bother looking at anyone else." Harry sat up straighter when he heard the name Unwin and felt his heart stop …Lee's boy…he thought.**_

 _ **"Who is the step-father?" The stormy blue eyed wolf asked.**_

 _ **"Dean Baker and right twat thinks of himself as an up and coming mob boss, but the man was less than two brain less. But non the less he has got his feet dipped in everything, Selling and buying, pimping and kidnapping, murder you name it he's in it or done it." Cola said as he went back to his book. Harry stood up and looked at the wolves that sat with him**_

 _ **"Tell the guards not to touch the omega again." He growled, as he went off after the wolf.**_

 _ **"What was that all about?" Another man asked,**_

 _ **"It's an omega and a wolf pup, I mean look like these ears, I could just nip them."**_

 _ **"Careful don't want Harry hearing you say that, he might just nip you James." Cola chuckled as he got a playful shove from James.**_

 _ **Eggsy couldn't believe his mother was dead and Dean was laughing his arse off that he got Eggsy banged up. He wiped his eyes and walked back into his cell and saw a man sat on the top bunk smirking down at him. He froze as he watched the blonde man sat up "Hello Egg?" The man smirked as Eggsy growled showing his teeth at him**_

 _ **"Fuck you Curly!" He snarled as the blonde jumped off the bed and stood in front of Eggsy. Like most Omegas Eggsy is smaller than a lot of alphas, he is slimmer and most often they are smarter and faster. However unlike normal Omegas Eggsy knows how to fight he may not win against an alpha a lot of the time but he can throw a few punches if needs be.**_

 _ **The alpha known as Curly or Curly Carl grabbed Eggys by the throat and pushed him into the wall forcing the young omega's head to bounce off the wall. Stars appeared around his eyes and he felt himself black out for a moment or two. "Dean called asked me to keep an eye on his boy." He growled at him as he pushed himself against Eggsy.**_

 _ **"Get of me!" The young man barked as he tried to push the pale blue eyed man off him.**_

 _ **"Oh no Egg I'm not going anywhere, you see if the police had half a brain they would know it was Dean that off your dear old mum. However Dean is in a little bit of trouble now isn't he? He hasn't got his smart mouth pretty boy to do his books for him anymore." Curly grinned at him, as he pulled a prison made knife.**_

 _ **The knife was pressed to Eggsy's chest and he winced as he felt the blade started to slice his skin "Maybe I will have better luck keeping you." He leered,**_

 _ **"Excuse me." Came the ice smooth voice, Curly Carl turned and looked at whoever was interrupting him, but once he saw it was Harry Hart Mob boss he paled and let go of Eggsy who slid to the floor as he got his breathing under control.**_

 _ **"Fuck." He hissed**_

 _ **"That is not how you treat an omega." Harry said, Curly looked between Eggsy and Harry and felt like he was about to piss himself.**_

 _ **"He's mine." The blonde Alpha tried to argue**_

 _ **"Oh really? Eggsy here came to me and asked for my protection since the Law decided to lock an Omega up in an Alpha prison." Eggsy frowned and looked at the Alpha in the room and while he amuse he was also worried …what does this alpha want?…he wondered "He Is mine Curly and if you know what is good for you, you tell the others." Harry growled at him as his eyes turned dark amber.**_

 _ **"Y…yes Mr Hart!" He said as Curly bolted from the cell.**_

 _ **Watching him leave Eggsy now felt dread hit his stomach as he pushed himself back up and look back at the Alpha who saved him. A frown has grown on the young man's face as he could smell this Alpha was a werewolf a powerful wolf. But that didn't bother Eggsy as much as his Omega side wanting to roll over and bare all to him. "Look thanks for scaring curly Carl off but if you think just because you a big alpha wolf…"**_

 _ **"Shhhh." Harry purred and Eggsy found himself lost for words as the alpha walked up to him. "I'm not here to force you to submit tho the thought of knotting you would be very pleasant." Eggsy growled at him making Harry smile "I'm here to offer you my protection. I knew you Father Gary and he was an old friend of mine and had I know what your mother got herself into I would have gladly taken on the role as her alpha. I just wish to help you." He smiled, the omega eyed him up and down.**_

 _ **"You can help me by getting me out of here! I didn't kill my mum!" He told him "And I don't know what's going to happen to my sister with Dean looking after her." He said, Harry could smell his fear and pain coming from him.**_

 _ **"And I believe you pup, I can have my best men work on your case and you will be out of here in no time and you sister will be together once again." Eggsy turned to look at him with a glare.**_

 _ **"I have no money I have nothing to repay you? So what is it you want a simply knotting isn't going to cover it?" The boy growled as he sat on the lower bunk.**_

 _ **Harry smiled at the clever boy he watched the way he's ears flatten to his head and his tail curl around his stomach. "I want you at your next heat." Eggsy looked up at him with wide eyed as Harry stroked his cheek.**_

 _ **"Fuck you." He gasped as he felt the alpha trap his chin in his fingers.**_

 _ **"I think you will find the other way round. I want you at your next heat I will not only knot you but mark you as my mate." He growled his eyes turning dark amber, swallowing the lump in his throat Eggsy felt Harry's hands move under his shirt. He winced as he touched each bruise that was left by the guards.**_

 _ **"Why?" Eggsy growled "Why do you want me? What I have to offer you?" He asked**_

 _ **"I caught your sent first before I saw your face. Me and my wolf agree on one thing that we want you as our mate."**_

 _ **Eggsy was now laying on the bed with the Alpha wolf in between his legs as he nuzzled the teen, scent marking him Eggsy whimpered as the Alpha's scent covered him and for the first time he felt comforted and warm, the last time he felt like this was when his father was alive and was holding him after a nightmare. He felt himself crying and curling up into the wolf's chest "Shhh its okay my dear boy. Your alpha is here." Harry smiled as he felt his wont the battle.**_

 _ **"Yes Alpha."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry walked into the interview room with Eggsy, his lawyer was sat there with two case files on the table. He was currently reading the small file and started to make notes when he heard the door open and then caught the smell of omega that followed Harry in. He felt a small growl leave his lips at the unmated Omega clinging to Harry. "Merlin good to see you to." The alpha wolf chuckled seeing the bright amber stare of his friend.**_

 _ **But Harry kept smiling as he walked up to his old friend. Merlin put down his folder and stood up as he hugged Harry. He could smell the omega all over him and he couldn't help the rumble of a growl that escape from him. "He smells good doesn't he?" Harry smiled at him.**_

 _ **"You really have gotten yourself into trouble, Valentine is making a play for you throne." The bald man said, Harry frowned and watched from the corner of his eyes as Eggsy stood beside him.**_

 _ **"I have no doubt he was behind me being locked up, but I know you will get me out." He told him as he guided the omega to sit down, it was clear to Merlin that this boy was on cusp of his heat. "This is Eggsy my sweet omega I was telling you about. He is going to be my mate." He said, the omega's wolf's ears twitch at the word mate but say nothing else.**_

 _ **"Eggsy what a strange name?" Merlin said**_

 _ **"So is Merlin." The boy told him, Merlin let out a deep chuckle at send shiver down Eggsy's body "God damn it!" He whimpered, as he banged his head on the tablet.**_

 _ **The Alpha was rubbing small circles on Eggsy's back as he purred trying to comfort his sweet Omega "He's been off his suppressants since the trial." Harry informed Merlin.**_

 _ **"Yes I have already leaked to the press that an unmated Omega has been locked up in here and that the Omega is innocent." Merlin said "So far there has been an up roar." He said, Harry smiled and nodded "Eggsy." Merlin whispered, the young man looked up at the Scottish man who gave him a small smile. "I knew your father, Lee was a good alpha."**_

 _ **"In what way did you know my father?" Eggsy asked "I already know that his one liked to fuck him so what about you? Never known alphas to fuck each other." Eggsy growled. Once again Merlin chuckled as he looked up at Harry who was just grinning**_

 _ **"Perfect isn't he." Leaning for forward Harry looked at the files on Merlin's desk "I don't think I need to tell you that his heat is coming soon and I plan to mate with him then so after his heat has passed he will need to be freed and take to my home." Merlin nodded and rubbed his head. Harry smiled down at the boy and then took his hand and kissed the back of his hand.**_

 _ **Merlin open Eggsy's case file and took out a sheet of paper that looked like he was making notes on it and laid it out in front of himself and let out a small growl before he looked up at the omega "Yeah you got a case kid, this is worst half arse job I have ever seen." He growled "The so called evidences is finger prints on the murder weapon. However as you live in the house and the murder weapon was a kitchen knife it's a no brainer that your fingers prints would be on it. Then there is Mr Baker's statement, I just can't…. I can't understand the police believed his crap." Eggsy looked up with a hopeful look on his face**_

 _ **"So you can get me out? And save my sister?" Eggsy asked**_

 _ **"Eggsy not only can I get you out of here but I can make you the richest omega in England." This had the young wolf raised his eye brows "I can get your sister out of your step-father's home."**_

 _ **He then held his hand up and looked down at his watch and smiled "In fact Miss Daisy should be out of there now and headed to your new home." He smiled, Eggsy blinked at him and turned to Harry who was still smiling softly at him.**_

 _ **"W…Who will be looking after her?" He asked Harry**_

 _ **"Merlin lives he will make sure she is taken care of and my pack looks out for each other, by the time you see her she will be a smiling." Eggsy moved closer to Harry and nuzzled his shoulder grateful for his alpha.**_

 _ **"Thank you." He whispered as he felt Harry's arms warp around him pulling him to his lap.**_

 _ **"Shhh my darling boy it will be okay."**_

 _ **Eggsy smell was driving the other prisoners insane and in the end the guards had to put Eggsy in the medical wing of the prison along with Harry as the alpha wolf refused to leave his side. His body shook and sweat covered his skin and slick was now running down his thighs "You know you behave like you have never had a heat before?" Harry whispered as he laid curled up behind Eggsy's shriving body, his tail warped itself around Harry's thigh as the alpha rubbed Eggsy's stomach.**_

 _ **"M…Mum put me on the sup…pressants when I was she could smell that-that my scent ch…changed." Harry frowned and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead**_

 _ **"She knew what her new husband would do. She tried to protect you." Harry whispered as Eggsy let out a cry of pain.**_

 _ **"I-I-I should have protected her!" He cried, Harry turned him around and then moved in between his legs and looked down into the omega's eyes**_

 _ **"It wasn't you fault." Harry whispered, as he pushed himself into the omega's body.**_

 _ **A need cry left the Omega's lips as he arched his back as the alpha started to slam into him. Growling as the alpha pushed Eggsy onto his stomach and pulled his hips up and gripped the teen's hips as the Alpha's claws buried into Omega. Eggsy was lost in his heat it hit him hard as his body open up to his alpha. All could be heard from the room moans, cries and lots of growls and howls especially when Harry change into his wolf form.**_


End file.
